Second Chances: Tasuki’s Story
by X-Lady Black Pearl-X
Summary: What if you were given a second chance in life? What would you go through in order to keep the love of your life out of the hands of her love from her previous life? TM


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters:

Summary

What if you were given a second chance in life? What would you go through in order to keep the love of your life out of the hands of her love from her previous life?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks a lot!" Tamahome called out as he left the village, grinning at the sound of his metallic beauties snuggling up together as he walked. He had been staying in the village for the past month and—now that he was no longer empty handed—it was about time for him to be heading back home.

"Gee, it sure is hot out here . . ." he whined, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Glancing back at the village he sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have slept in so late. Then, not only would he of been able to of left the village without any delay, but he also wouldn't have to endure that goddamn sun. Oh well what's done is done and there's no going back. Though he was kind of peeved at the fact they weren't willing to part with one of their horses. Horses were nice to have around. Not only did they save time and endurance, but he also kind of liked having the company . . . just a little bit though.

Of course he had always traveled alone and had never really given it too much thought before. However, for the past three months or so he had been traveling with a living breathing . . . thing that actually walked on two legs.

Okay, so perhaps 'they' hadn't really been traveling 'together' . . . they'd just been traveling in the same general direction. Tamahome had first sensed the guy's life force a few miles from his home town. Not thinking much of it at the time he had continued on and assumed they were just headed towards the same village . . . at the exact same pace. Once he saw the vibrant red head enter the village about a day after him, Tamahome had relaxed. If the guy wanted trouble he surely wouldn't of let himself be seen that easily, right?

However, Tamahome became a bit irritated about the whole thing when the guy showed up in the next village, and the next one, and even the next one. He didn't mind being followed really . . . It usually made things pretty interesting. He surely didn't mind being left alone. However, he did mind the combination of the two.

He wanted so badly to go over to the guy and ask him what his problem was, however his pride wouldn't let him . . . no matter how cool he could make himself look in the process. If the guy wanted to get on his nerves then Tamahome wasn't going to let his little shadow get that satisfaction.

At least, that was what he had wanted to believe. However, Tamahome could only hold out for so long. The last time he had seen the guy was in the afternoon rush at the market in the previous village. He had been so careless that Tamahome had finally been able to learn his name.

- - - - -

Tamahome had been asking around for a temporary job when a young lady had asked him to deliver a basket of fruits to her brother. She would of taken them herself but was too busy to leave her stand. After hearing "You'll receive compensation for your time of course," he immediately agreed.

"You'll recognize him immediately, he's the only child with blond hair," the woman grinned as she rushed him off.

'Blonde hair . . . blonde hair . . .' his eyes darted around the street and various hot spots. 'Who in the world has blonde hair?' he wondered as he stopped to think if he knew anybody with such a trait besides that lady and apparently her brother.

That's when he saw him. The guy was standing right in the middle of the walkway not ten feet away and was arguing with one of the vendors. Tamahome nearly dropped the basket along with his jaw as he stopped to gape at vibrant redhead. Of course, this wasn't the first time he had seen the guy in broad daylight, not hardly. In fact, Tamahome wasn't quite sure why he was always so surprised whenever he saw the man interacting with other villagers. It was just so strange to have your stalker acting as if he was just any other villager.

"What the hell do you mean I can't work here anymore?!"

"W-well . . ." the timid man started, but just ended up pointing instead.

Tamahome followed his gesture to find an older woman trying her hardest to comfort two crying children and glare at the two men at the same time.

"They just started crying! It's not like it's my fault or nothing!"

Tamahome stared as the redhead lifted up the smaller man buy his collar in order to bring him face to face. "Is this how you treat and old friend? Eh?"

"Well, uh . . ."

"WHAT?!"

"I haven't really had any costumers in two days . . ."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't that great at acting . . . just ranting. Making up his mind, Tamahome decided to finally confront his not-so-secretive stalker. Shrugging, he walked up to the two.

"Don't worry about it man," Tamahome smirked as he saw the redhead stiffen and drop the other guy.

"I'll be leaving for home tomorrow anyways."

"T-tasuki, who is this ma . . . Hey, where are you going?"

Tamahome almost laughed as the red blur dipped out of sight. But he didn't, he did have to keep his cool after all.

- - - - -

"Oh my beloved . . ."

Yui sighed as Miaka's murmurings got her attention. 'She's asleep again?'

"Come now . . . come to me."

'Wonder who she's dreaming about.'

"Then go . . . into my stomach."

'Should of known.' Yui chuckled as Miaka slept soundly.

"Miss Miaka."

Yui mentally groaned as the teacher called on her friend to do a translation. Miaka seemed to have the worst luck sometimes . . . even if it was her fault for falling asleep in class Yui couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

When Miaka didn't answer the teacher approached her desk to get her attention.

Yui really did groan as she saw the look on Miaka's face as the teacher leaned over her.

"Will you please answer the question, Yuki?!"

- - - - -

"I can't believe you hit the teacher with a desk!"

"Or the fact that she was able to lift the desk so easily . . ." Yui muttered.

"Well you shouldn't be falling asleep in class . . ."

Miaka sighed as her friends scolded her. Yeah, she knew that she wasn't the best student. And it hurt to hear two of her closer friends laugh at the thought of her trying to get into Jonan, but she knew she'd be fine . . . or at least she 'hoped' she'd be fine.

"Miaka?"

She was studying every night . . .

"Miaka?"

So was it really such a big deal for her to nod off in class every once in a while?

"Miaka?!"

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts as Yui elbowed her. Man, if it wasn't sleeping in class or daydreaming during study hall, it was zoning out during conversations.

"W-what is it Yui?"

"Are you getting off or not?"

"Where are we?"

"Why, at the national library of course!" Yui laughed as she jumped off the train and started towards the library.

"That's right, where else would the most intelligent student in our school go?" Miaka giggled as she followed the short haired girl.

"Certainly not to sleep during class!" Yui playfully yelled back at her.

"Hey! That's not very funny!" Miaka shouted as she tried to pout instead of smile while following her friend to the building.

"Wow, the National Library looks so . . . national. . ."

"Oh, and that is funny?" Yui asked as the girl swung around in the doorway to wait for her.

"Oh leave me alone and go return your book." Miaka huffed as she stepped into the library.

While waiting for Yui to return Miaka noticed the juice machine. 'Heh, I think I'll have some 'national' juice . . . now where's that coin.'

Finally finding the metallic object, Miaka whined as it went flying out of her hands, not noticing the faint red glow. 'I swear, I can be so clumsy sometimes.'

However, it was hard not the whoosh that sounded oddly like a fairly large bird flapping its wings.

"What the . . ?" Miaka looked up from the floor as she heard it again "What's tha . . . ?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued . . .


End file.
